


Thank Merlin

by hallo_awkwardturtlehere



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallo_awkwardturtlehere/pseuds/hallo_awkwardturtlehere
Summary: Thanks for all of your support and kind words so far!





	Thank Merlin

Josie sat with some other sixth year Ravenclaws, watching as players adorned in green and red robes flew past her head. It was the annual Gryffindor and Slytherin match and tensions were running high. Josie watched as her sister Lizzie scored another goal for Gryffindor. She cheered with the rest of the Gryffindor and fellow Gryffindor supporters from other houses. The game was close, Gryffindor leading by only 30 points.

“You know your sister is going to be so mad if they lose this,” Landon said, wincing as a Gryffindor beater nearly missed a Slytherin Chaser by inches. 

Josie hummed, knowing how competitive Lizzie can be, especially when it came to playing Slytherin. Lizzie has held a personal vendetta ever since Hope Mikaelson had become Slytherins seeker. She was nearly unstoppable, only being beaten out a couple of matches. Josie hopes Rafael can catch the snitch, as it seems thats what was going to end this game. 

“Another ten points for Slytherin,” the announcer calls as Kaleb, a Slytherin Chaser, scores. 

Josie looks up and catches a glimpse of Hope hovering above the game, eyes darting left and right in search of the snitch. Josie couldn't help but stare before Landon clears his throat.

“She's going to be even madder when she finds out his sister has a huge crush on her arch nemesis,” Landon says, smirking. 

Josie looks down and blushes at being caught. She lightly smacks him on the arm, before returning to the game. 

“You know you should ask her out,” Landon continues, “you've been crushing on her since our fourth year.”

It was true, Josie had held a soft spot for the girl ever since they were partnered together in potions. Josie found out that Hope was not only an excellent Quidditch player, but a very brilliant witch as well. Plus she made the dorkiest jokes, Josie recalled as she snuck another glance at Hope.

“Lizzie would ostracize me if I even fantasized the idea,” Josie said, looking up to see her twin yelling at MG, the Gryffindor keeper, for nearly missing a save. 

“She might not be the biggest fan at first, but she's your sister. She will come around when she sees how happy you are.”

Suddenly there is an uproar among the crowd as the students witness both seekers nose dive towards the pitch. Josie holds her breath as she sees Hope and Rafael pull up right before they hit the ground. They are flying right towards Josie and Landon, causing them to slightly lose balance as they zoom past them. They circle the pitch for a bit, Rafael edging ahead. All of a sudden a bludger is flying right towards the two. Rafael doesn't seem to notice, but Hope catches a glimpse of it. Instead of maneuvering out of the way, like Josie expected, Hope bumped Rafael to make sure he wouldn't get hit. In the process of doing so though, Hope's broom tail got clipped and she started spiraling out of control. Everyone gasps as she's chucked off her broom and starts hurtling towards the floor. Josie watches,seemingly in slow motion as she pulls out her wand from inside her rope and mumbles something to break her fall. She lands slowly onto the pitch, and Josie releases the breath she was holding. As she stands, she raises her hand in the air, holding the snitch. 

“She's done it. She's caught the snitch! Slytherin wins,” the announcer's voice booms over the stadium. 

A majority of the crowd cheers while many Gryffindors boo. Lizzie flies down from her broom, stewing from the loss. The rest of the team flies down as well, shaking each other's hands well done. Lizzie stomps to the teams tent after, and Josie knows a storm is brewing. 

“Come on, I better go calm her down before she reaches category five,” Josie says, both her and Landon heading down to the tent. 

As they are about to enter, they run into Hope entering her own teams tent. 

“Hey Josie,” she says with a slight smile. Her hair is whipped from the wind and her face a little flushed. 

Josie gulps before replying, “Hi Hope. Congratulations on the win.”

“Thank you,” Hope says, “Slytherin is hosting a party later tonight. Would you like to come?” 

“Oh..uh..” Josie stutters, unsure what to say. Landon is standing behind her, trying not to laugh at the exchange. All of a sudden Lizzie is at the entrance. 

“Jo, what are you doing talking to her?” Lizzie demands. 

Again Josie stammers, trying to get out a reply. She feels herself start to get warm from the nerves of her crush talking to her and Lizzie questioning her. Luckily Hope steps in and answers for her. 

“I was just saying hello, I have to get going though. Good game, Saltzman,” Hope says before giving a closed lip smile and entering her tent. Lizzie scoffs before turning back towards the entrance. 

“That was a great game you played Lizzie,” Josie commented as they entered the Gryffindor changing area. The twins embraced for a minute before pulling apart. 

“Thanks Jo. I can't believe Mikaelson caught that snitch though. I'll have to dig through my trunk for some stink bombs for tonight.”

“Lizzie,” Josie said, giving her sister a warning look. Lizzie just rolled her eyes and started taking off her Quidditch robes. 

After she finished changing they headed up towards the castle. They split up as they went to their respective common rooms to rest before dinner. As she entered her dorm, Josie was greeted by an owl at the window. Attached to the leg was a note. Josie detached it and grabbed a treat for the bird before sitting on her bed and reading it. 

\---  
Josie,

Party starts at 8. Trace an S on the door with your fingers and knock twice to enter. Hope to see you there

Sincerely,  
Hope

\---  
Josie's heart fluttered a little from the message. She was excited that Hope still invited her, and decided she would go even if her sister would kill her if she found out. She went down into the common room and found Landon where she told him of the plans. He quickly agreed to go with her, and they hung out for a bit before going down to the Great Hall for dinner. 

Josie joined her sister at the Gryffindor table. They often switched on and off, not particularly fond of staying too having to stick with their houses all the time. From her spot, Josie could see Hope eating with the Slytherin house. They locked eyes across the room and Hope gave her a small smile. Josie quickly looked away and started eating, engaging in the conversation around the table. 

After dinner Lizzie wanted to hang out with her sister, but Josie made an excuse about wanting to finish up her potions essay that was due Tuesday. 

“Pfft, nerd,” Lizzie said, but accepting the excuse, knowing her sister took her studies very seriously. They said goodnight and parted ways, Landon and Josie rushing up to their rooms to get ready. 

“I can't believe you lied to your sister,” Landon says as they enter the common room. 

“You're right,” Josie said, starting to panic, “maybe this was a bad idea.”

“No, let's do this. This is your chance to talk to Hope.”

Josie thought about it for a moment before nodding. She was feeling oddly courageous today and wanted to see what this thing with Hope was. 

After changing and doing her hair, Landon and her were heading down into the cold depths of the castle. Josie followed the instructions from the paper and soon enough they were entering the Slytherin common room. The room was alive with many different student from different houses, including some Gryffindor. Landon and Josie made their way, running into Kaleb, a seventh year Slytherin. He quickly greeted then and got them drinks, telling them to enjoy the party as he got whisked away by some friends to another corner of the room. 

As if conjured from the shadows themselves, Hope Mikaelson was in front of her. Landon excused himself to go find Rafael, as Hope reached around Josie to grab herself a drink as well. 

“You actually came,” Hope said, taking a sip of her drink. The way her eyes stayed locked with Josie's over the cups lip made her blush. 

“Yeah, why wouldn't I,” Josie questioned while also taking a swing of her drink. The alcohol burned as it went down her throat, barely masked by whatever juice was added. 

“Well I never got a reply except for the cold shoulder at dinner.”

Josie looks sheepish, recalling the memory in her head. “Sorry, it's just Lizzie..”

“Hates me?” Hope questions. “I understand. Can't let your sister know we actually like each other.”

Josie grimances, but doesn't try to correct Hope knowing she is right. Hope doesn't push it though, changing the subject to ask how classes are. Josie is relieved for the switch in conversation and starts rambling on about her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. 

Hope just smirks, and Josie slows down and finishes her thought before blushing again and taking another sip of her drink. 

“You're really cute when you're passionate about something,” Hope comments, causing Josie to blush deeper. Luckily for Josie, the lights in the common room are very dim. 

The make small conversation about the game, and their plans for the holidays. Some of the part goers start to get extra rowdy, and it gets harder to hear. 

“Come on I want to show you something,” Hope yells over the party, grabbing Josie's hand and taking her to where the girls dormitories are. They enter what Josie assumes is Hope’ room. 

“There, a little more quiet,” Hope says as she turns towards Josie. Both girls are buzzing a bit from the alcohol in their system. 

“You had something to show me,” Josie questioned once she caught herself looking into Hope's eyes a little longer than acceptable. 

Hope smiles and pulls out her wand, instructing Josie to close her eyes. She does as told and Hope mutters a spell. When she opens her eyes again she is surrounded by stars all around her. 

“Wow,” Josie says, looking around her. When she brings her eyes back down she realizes Hope has closed the gap between them and is right in front of her. She leans her head in and stops an inch before her face. Her lips barely brush against Josie's before they hear screams coming from outside. They run down to the party, wands ready, but are stopped by a cloud of smoke and a putrid smell. 

Josie quickly mutters a spell, dispersing the smoke and clearing the air of the stench. Students are gagging, trying to catch their breath, and at the entrance of the common area stands Lizzie and some other Gryffindors laughing. 

Lizzie locks eyes with her sister across the room, and her eyes go cold. “Josette!” she screeches across the room, and Josie pales. Lizzie storms across, people parting ways to make room for her. 

“What are you doing with her?” Lizzie questions once she's reached them. Josie suddenly gets angry, tired of having to hide her feelings. 

“I'm hanging out with her because I like her, Lizzie. I'd hope as my sister you could understand that and be happy for me.”

“Like her,” Lizzie questions with disgust, shaking her head. “I can't believe you lied to me to practice parseltongue with this snake.”

Josie deflated at that, forgetting about the fact that she lied to her sister. 

“I can't look at you right now,” Lizzie said, turning around and hurrying back to her dorm. Josie lip started to tremble and tears barely escaped the corner of her eyes. She was upset that she had lied to her sister, but also angry that her sister couldn't accept her feelings for Hope either. 

“The party is over,” Hope yelled and students started shuffling out of the common area and retreating to their rooms. She then turned to Josie. 

“I'm sorry that all this happened. I didn't mean to be the reason for you and your sister to fight.”

Josie heart warmed at the sentiment. “You don't have to apologize. She's just sensitive and can't stand losing to you. I think she thinks she will start losing me to you too. I'll talk to her though.”

Hope nods, “Did you want to stay here, I can grab us a few blankets and we can sleep on the couches.”

Josie's shakes her head no. “Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to head back to my dorm. There's a few things I need to think about.”

“Okay,” Hope agrees, “I had a really great time with you tonight.”

“Thank you, I did too,” Josie says before leaning in and kissing Hope's cheek. Now it's Hope's turn to blush a bit. “Goodnight, Hope.”

Hope wishes her goodnight as well and then Josie is heading back to the dorms. When she gets there she sees Lizzie standing outside, waiting for her. 

“I'm sorry, Jo,” Lizzie says after she Josie reaches her. Josie goes to give Lizzie a hug. 

“I'm sorry too for lying,” Josie says when they pull away. 

“Thank you for that. Honestly, that is what hurt more than anything. I don't want you to have to feel like you need to lie to me. If she makes you happy, then I will play nice.”

Josie smiles. “Thanks Lizzie. She really does, and she's not as bad as you think. You'll see.”

Lizzie nods her head and pulls her sister in for another hug. “If she ever hurts you though I'm making her puke slugs for a week.”

Josie giggles. “Come on, let's get to bed. It's been a long night.” 

“Did you at least get some action in?” Lizzie questions before turning towards the Gryffindor common room. 

Josie rolls her eyes at her sisters bluntness. “Actually now that you ask, no because someone decided to stink bomb the place right before we kissed.” 

Lizzie grins sheepishly. “Hey at least you know she likes you. I mean how couldn't she, you're a Saltzman. Just lay one on her tomorrow morning.”

Josie rolls her eyes. “Goodnight, Lizzie.”

“Goodnight, Jo.”

Josie wakes up in the morning, thinking back to her almost kiss with Hope and conversation with Lizzie. She might have to take her sisters advice into consideration, she thinks before heading down for breakfast. When she gets there she sees Lizzie talking to Hope. 

She quickly walks up to the pair, a little nervous. “Hey guys, whatcha talking about?”

“Not much, I was just apologizing to Mikaelson here for calling her a snake last night.”

Josie's eyes widen, surprised that Lizzie would go so far as to apologize to Hope. 

“That's good,” Josie says, and Hope smiles at her. Lizzie gives her a little wink and that's all the encouragement Josie needs.

Josie grabs Hope's hand and pulls her towards the courtyard outside, yelling a quick bye to Lizzie. When they get to the courtyard Hope has a confused look on her face. Josie just smiles at her before cupping her cheek with her hand and kissing her. Hope grabs the front of her ropes and kisses back, causing Josie's legs to buckle a bit. 

“I've wanted to do that since fourth year,” Josie admits after they've broken apart. 

“Me too,” Hope says, and Josie looks at her shocked. “What? The longing glances and bad jokes didn't give it away?”

Josie shakes her head and smiles, connecting their lips again. 

“At least we are together now,” Josie says, absolutely ecstatic to finally be with the Slytherin girl. 

“Yes, thank Merlin,” Hope jokes, before going in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all of your support and kind words so far!


End file.
